Anne Magnolia
is a character in the Violet Evergarden series, and the protagonist of the second chapter of the first volume of the light novel. She is a young girl who lives with her terminally ill mother. At the request of her mother, Violet is tasked to write letters to Anne for the future. Appearance Anne is a girl with fair skin, wavy dark brown hair, light-brown eyes, and freckles located on the bridge of her nose. At seven years old, she has short hair with a blue ribbon on the left side of her head. As she grows up, Anne discards the ribbon. Growing up over the years, Anne blossoms into a very beautiful woman, noted to look exactly like her mother. She develops a more slender build and grows longer hair which she wears in side-parted bangs and different styles; at the age of 18, she wears her hair in a bun, and at the age of 20, she wears her hair in a loose braid.Episode 10 Personality Anne is a cheerful and gentle young girl. Like any other child, she is very curious in her surroundings but would be scolded by her mother for doing things she is not supposed to. She treasures her mother more than anyone in the world – even more than her own existence. This is why she is rather jealous when Violet comes along and starts spending a lot of time with her mother, but she grows close to Violet later on as well. Anne grew up as a rather serious and independent girl, keen to notice everything happening in her surroundings. Since her mother was so carefree, Anne began worrying and deducted that any visitors who were coming for her mother would fool her to get their hands on her money. She also learned ruthlessness, indifference, betrayal, and greed of people through her mother. That is why she believed herself the only one who could protect her mother. However, Anne does act a young girl in her age, she absolutely loves playing, whatever it may be; from playing with dolls, playing with bugs or playing house. She could also be dishonest with her own feelings at times. Anne was also noted to be tomboyish as a child with a straightforward attitude, but as a daughter of the Magnolia family, she was taught to always be polite and graceful. As an adult, Anne matures and grows more self-confident, as she claims that she is no longer the girl who could do nothing but cry. She is not very shy and will face people head-on if required. She also began studying and working intensively so she could make a career for herself. Thanks to her mother's support through the letters, Anne was able to live alone in her mansion for a long time, until she started a family of her home. She is very loving towards her daughter and husband, and she is shown to be a caring and gentle woman.Volume 1, Chapter 2 History Anne was born to the prestigious Magnolia family as the only daughter of Clara Magnolia and her father. Anne's father never stayed at home and didn't work so much, prospering in taking over the family’s main business. He did not even visit her mother after she had become ill, and when they had thought that he was going to come back, he had actually only stopped by to take vases and paintings from the house and sell them. Because of this, Anne came to despise him. Although Anne is a young child, she was the Magnolia family’s sole successor after her mother. Medics had already warned that her mother’s life would be short, telling Anne to prepare herself for her inevitable death. Anne and her mother lived on the top left side of an old but stylish western-architecture building that Anne's mother had inherited from her family in Lechernt. The residence was peripheral, having been built secluded and quite far from their prospering town. Story Violet arrives at the mansion where Anne lives with her wealthy but sickly mother, Clara. Anne's mother has hired Violet for seven days to write letters, but Anne is not told what the letters are about or who they are for. In addition, Anne is both mistrustful and fascinated by Violet, as she mistakenly believes her to be an actual living doll due to her prosthetic arms. Over the next week, Anne comes to accept Violet but cannot accept being separated from her mother while the letters are written. After an angry outburst by Anne, Violet manages to calm Anne down and convince her not to blame herself for her mother's illness. After the letters were written, Violet takes her leave. Anne spent the last days of her mother's life in peace. And on a spring day, her mother died. Afterward, Anne begins receiving the letters from her mother written by Violet, which is revealed to be letters that would be delivered to Anne on her birthday for the next fifty years. Anne is seen to receive these letters on her 8th, 10th, 14th, 16th, 18th and 20th birthdays. After her mother's death, Anne was very busy. In regards to her heirloom, after a discussion with lawyers, it had been decided to freeze the family’s multiple bank accounts until she was of age. Anne also hired a private tutor to live in the manor and studied hard. As she wished to mark the land with her mother’s memory, Anne worked to become a qualified bachelor with the same level of education as her. Anne opened a law counseling office at home after graduating. She did not earn much, but she no longer had maids, so it was about enough for her to sustain herself. She continued to live in the mansion owned by her mother, and at the same time, she found herself in the middle of a romance with a young entrepreneur who often came for counseling, who eventually became her husband. The letters still found their way to her, even after she got married and had a child of her own. Anne currently lives with her family in the mansion now owned by her. Every year on her birthday, she would make sure to go outside in the morning to receive a letter from her mother. Relationships *Clara Magnolia - Clara is Anne's mother, whom she loves more than anything in the world. She is very attached to her and adores the attention she gets from her beloved mother. Around the time her mother fell ill, Anne became very worried and protective of her mother, as she marked anything that could destroy her and her mother’s world as a foe. Anne also didn't want her mother to get close to other people for fear of losing her. She knew her mother's life will be short, which is why she wanted her all for herself until the very end. Anne becomes very despaired at seeing her mother in pain and doesn't want her to push herself. She also doesn't want to make her mother sad or cry, since hurting her pains Anne greatly as well. Although Anne was upset by the fact that her mother didn't tell her what or to who the letters were about and for, as well as spending a lot of time with Violet, Anne accepts it and lives the last days of her mother's life in showered in happiness. After her mother's death, as Anne did not succumb to sorrow at seven years of age, people would ask how she didn't break down. Anne would answer with that her mother is always looking after her and has been rectifying and guiding her all the time. Over the years receiving letters from her mother became something immensely important for Anne. The letters; filled with love, encouragement, and support from her mother, keeps reaching Anne forever. *Violet Evergarden - Anne was jealous of Violet for spending much time with her mother, but she eventually warms up to her after seeing that she is not a bad person. Anne takes an interest in Violet since she thought she was a real doll, and since she claims Violet is a weird person with whom Anne herself also become weird with her. And at one point, Anne became so obsessed with Violet that she clung to her and asked to play with her all the time. When Anne was feeling despaired due to the situation with her mother, Violet was the one who supported her and embraced her. And during the week they spent together, Anne came to take a great liking to Violet and the words she told her would follow Anne throughout her life. As an adult, Anne greatly respects Violet and was overjoyed after she got to know that it was Violet who had written her mother's letters, and that she was still working as an Auto Memories Doll. Anne also wants Violet to, with her beautiful eyes and voice that has a sweet ring to it, to write about Anne's love for her own daughter. Anne also hopes that when she ever sees Violet again, she will be able to thank her for her actions in the past that helped her mother rest peacefully. Anne is sure that she would never forget Violet who had embraced her back when she was young. *Father - Anne does not share a good relationship with her father and doesn't classify him as her family. Anne despises her father for abandoning her and her mother, and not only that, he turned a blind eye to her mother’s disease and necessities. That was why Anne’s expression would distort just by hearing the word “father”. Anne was aware that he would never come back, and even if he did, she had no intention to welcome him warmly. She also claimed that she and her mother didn't need him, they could live perfectly well without him. After her mother's death, Anne never saw her father again, they had merely exchanged two or three words at her mother's funeral. However, Anne's father never came back home to take valuable items and sell them, as his recklessness with money was over. Although Anne did not ask directly the reason behind his change of mindset, she believed it to have been a good one. This implies that Anne's feelings towards her father changed a bit at least. *Husband - Anne met her husband when she was a young adult. They appeared to be affectionate and flustered in each other's presence. After marriage, it is visibly seen that they share a loving relationship. They live happily along with their young daughter. *Daughter - Anne loves her daughter deeply and is very affectionate with her. She wants to shower her daughter with love as much as possible, the same way she was so loved by her now-deceased mother. Anne is determined to write about her love for her own daughter, just like her mother did to her. Gallery Vol1Chap2.png|Anne and her mother in the light novel. Anne pouting.png|Anne pouting. Anne and Violet.png|Anne and Violet Anne crying.png|Anne crying, worried about her mother. Anne and Violet hug.png|Anne being embraced by Violet. Anne .png|Anne at age 8, after her mother's death. Anne 10 years old.png|Anne at age 10. Anne 18 years old.png|Anne at age 18, being given flowers by her future husband. Anne - 20 years old.png|Anne at age 20. Anne family.png|Anne with her husband and daughter. Trivia *Anne's birthday is in the summer. *In the anime, Anne's ribbon is yellow instead of blue. *In the anime, Anne supposedly had a good relationship with her father and admires him for dying a hero in the war. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female